Previous automatic labelling machines consist of an automatic label dispenser and an automatic system where the object to be labelled is presented to the close proximity of the exposed, adhesive part of the label which is then pressed onto the surface of the object by a roller, brush, stamper, air blast, conveyor belt, or some other means. The label dispenser dispenses the label at the same speed as the surface speed of the face of the object to be labelled. The object may travel through without changing its position in relation to the direction of travel of the input-output conveyor, it may stop and spin at the label dispensing point, in case of a round or cylindrical object. Square or rectangular objects, where the label is to be applied to more than one face of the object, require two or more label dispensers. At present, a continuous, wrap-around label can not be applied unless the object is nearly round in cross-section.